1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses and more particularly pertains to vision restricting sports training glasses for restricting an individual's field of vision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, glasses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of restricting vision are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, alignment eyeglasses are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,510 which may be utilized to aid a wearer, especially athletes or participants in sports, to diminish the input from his oculo-vestibular reflexes and provide immediate visual feedback concerning alignment. The eyeglasses have one or more substantially straight, visible transparent lines on one or both of the eye pieces which appear to be superimposed on the view through the line or lines. The lines enable the wearer of the eyeglasses to readily check alignment of the body, head, hands, and/or a held object with a viewed object, e.g. a golf ball, a pitched baseball, a bowling pin, a basketball, etc.
Other known prior art glasses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,611; 4,953,967; 5,162,823; 5,076,681; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,684.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose vision restricting sports training glasses for restricting an individual's field of vision which include a forehead strap and an overhead strap positionable upon the head of the individual, with a nose strap extending downwardly from the forehead strap to support a nose piece, and a pair of ocular pads coupled to opposed sides of the nose piece, with the ocular pads each being operable to support a vision restricted lens in front of the individual's eye. Furthermore, none of the known prior art glasses teach or suggest vision restricting sports training glasses of the aforementioned structure which further include restrictive lenses having different field of view limiting apertures including a horizontal aperture, a square aperture, a circular aperture, and a triangular aperture, with each aperture shape corresponding to a particular desired sport, such as football, hockey, basketball, baseball, and the like.
In these respects, the vision restricting sports training glasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restricting an individual's field of vision.